Time between
by masked and anonymous
Summary: Just a random story about when Chandler was in Tulsa.


_Author's note_

_This is what happens when your friends cancel plans because it's raining. I mean, come on. This is England! They should be used to the rain by now, eejits. Anyway, I just had this random idea when I was listening to the song 'Time Between' by The Byrds (who have been called the American Beatles but trust me, they are better). So thanks to my lack of social life, (and love of psychedelic 60's bands) a story has been born. I hope you enjoy it! (I hate exclamation marks but that one seemed necessary and so did the one before to express my annoyance. One time I sat in physics ranting to my friend about the pointlessness of one exclamation point on a poster for about 10 minutes)._

_One day I shall own Friends, but unfortunately that day is not today. (Wow, it just took me about 5 minutes to spell unfortunately right… my English skills are slowly declining.)  
_

**Time between**

Chandler sat is his hotel room in Tulsa. Why did he take the stupid job? Oh right, he had to. He hated it. He should have quit. It would have been easy enough to find another job, people in his profession were always in high demand; apparently people didn't like numbers these days. Chandler didn't mind. He hated his job but at least it provided him and Monica with a steady income and true, he was good at it.

He sat on his bed hating himself. How could he have done this? He missed Monica, he missed his friends. Hell, he even missed his old job, at least it was closer to home. The phone started ringing, making him jump. He reached across to the table to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chandler, what's it like in Tulsa?" It was Monica. She sounded odd, almost bitter.

"Oh, pretty crap really. I'm missing you babe"

"Really?"

"Of course. How could you doubt my love for you?"

"Well…"

"Oh come on sweetheart. We've been through this. It's hard on me too. I never wanted to come out here. Besides, you could have moved out here to but you _had_ to take that job in New York"

"Oh come on. I'm not the one who fell asleep in a meeting"

"Look. Let's not fight. It's bad enough were in different time zones for God's sake. I love you"

"Sure" She sighed.

"I do. Really. And I'm sorry" Chandler was almost pleading. He hated fighting, especially with Monica.

"Me too" She said after a while.

"Good"

"I hate it when you're so far away."

"So do I" He sighed.

"Well, listen. I've got to go. It's getting late and I have an early shift tomorrow" Monica said

"Right" Chandler said. Stupid time zones.

"So, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Monica asked

"Yeah, hey look. We're going to get through this. I'll come back soon and we'll talk on the phone"

"Sure."

"We love and trust each other; of course we can get through it."

**1 year later**

Pretty quickly, the days had turned to a year. Chandler hated it but he just couldn't find the courage to leave. It still wasn't easy, leaving every Sunday and coming home every Thursday. He feared Monica would get bored with this whole arrangement and leave. The time between them only emphasised this fear. The nights were the worst.

Chandler decided to go to bed early. He had nothing to stay up for. He had found it harder to sleep when he was in Tulsa but tonight he found himself drifting off pretty quickly.

_He dreamt he was back in New York for the weekend. He climbed the 5 flights of stairs to his apartment and slowly opened the door, he wanted to surprise Monica, he always did it. It was like a tradition now. But when he got inside, Monica was there, with Richard! _

"_W…why?" Was the only thing he managed to say._

"_Well, you were away for too long" Monica said smiling, before turning to kiss Richard again. Chandler turned to walk out of the room._

He woke up panting. No. She would never do that. He was just paranoid. He needed to get out of Tulsa and back to New York, he was fed up. He missed everyone too much, especially Monica. How could he have been so stupid?

Reaching for the phone he dialled the apartment. "Monica" He said "I can't do this anymore. I love you too much. I'm coming home"

_Footnote_

_Sorry that was only short :) I'm going to try and write more stuff as I am quite bored really. In fact I am so bored that I changed my cursor to a rocket and my background to the solar system and made the rocket blast off (which __reminds me, were doing an astrophysics module__ in physics next year adsfghjklkjhjkdsa so excited). Ok I may be high on energy drinks right now, hence my continuous rambling. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. x_


End file.
